


Balls, Dances and The Great Gatsby.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [152]
Category: South Park
Genre: Damien Being Awkward, Fluff, M/M, Pip Being Adorable, Slightly rushed, The Great Gatsby - Freeform, dance lessons, semi-platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: After hearing he has to dance at a ball held by his father, Damien turns to a certain blond Brit he was once ‘friends’ with for help in learning to dance in time.Little did he know that Pip isn’t nearly as annoying as he thought he was.





	Balls, Dances and The Great Gatsby.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly rushed and not very well executed, but I quite liked the concept for this one. I don’t get why in a lot of Dip fanfiction Damien is so abusive to Pip. Surely there are other ways to portray the pairing?
> 
> I’ve only recently started shipping Dip after watching the first two Omens, the SP episode about Pip (Great Expectations) and the episode about Damien (it’s just called ‘Damien’ I think), and I’ve never written either character before so I hope this turned out okay ;;;
> 
> Also, spoilers for The Great Gatsby, a book I’ve never read and never plan to read but decided to reference anyway.

“Mortal! My father has commanded me to approach you on a matter of great importance.” These were the words that caused a certain twelve year old boy to look up from his book (The Great Gatsby, one he was personally quite the fan of) and pay attention. Most people would do the same, of course, when a demon appears in front of them and threatens them with a giant ball of fire. But most people wouldn’t quite react the way Pip did next.

“Damien! How lovely to see you. It’s been what, three years now? Seems like only yesterday that you and I were having jolly good fun at that fat boy’s birthday party.” Pip smiled warmly at the Antichrist, not perturbed in the least by his arrival. Since first arriving in Hell, Pip was shocked to find that he aged as normal. It seemed that most children aged while in Hell until they were adults, but he had no clue as to why. Not that it bothered him. Damien had grown older too, and was fitting his taller, slightly more imposing frame very well in Pip’s opinion.

“In a month’s time, there will be a ball to celebrate my father’s three year anniversary of being single. I believe it is an event prepared to make him feel like less of a waste of space for not getting a new romantic partner, but it is not my place to say. You are to be my dance partner in preparation for the ball.” Damien’s high-pitched monotone would have been humorous had Pip not been so invested in what he was saying. A ball? And he was to be Damien’s... _dance_ partner?

“A ball, you say? What a lovely thing to do! I’ve always wanted to go to a ball, you know, ever since I read Great Expectations! Ah, but you need a dance partner, eh? Then could it be... That you do not know how to dance?” Damien hit him with the fireball, causing the blond boy to shriek in surprise. It didn’t hurt however- he was dead after all.

“Shut up. Accompany me.” The demon’s voice was slightly higher, something Pip decided with a small smile was a sign of embarrassment. 

“Anything for a friend.” Setting his book down gently, Pip rose from the cracked earth to stand beside Damien. The Antichrist snapped his fingers and suddenly the two of them were in a gothic-style dance studio, decked out in black lace with its own rack of torture weapons in the corner. Pip gasped in delight and started to run around the room in excitement. Damien tried not to look. He wasn’t supposed to associate with humans really, let alone stare at them as they ran about making noise. The earlier admission of not being able to dance was still embarrassing him too.

“Well, I suppose we should begin. It’s wonderful that we have such a lovely studio to practise in! I was expecting a dungeon to be honest. That seems to be what most rooms in Hell look like.” Pip smiled at Damien politely, watching as the dark-haired boy moved to stand awkwardly in front of him.

“Teach me.” He said with a glare, trying to hide his humiliation at needing to ask a human for such a thing. Pip didn’t seem phased, however, instead taking his arm and wrapping it around his own waist.

“First of all, you need to put one hand around my waist like so. The other goes on my shoulder- yes, like that! Now, is this a formal sort of ball? Back in the day they all used to be formal, but nowadays it’s harder to tell.” The close proximity of the two boys was making Damien feel hot, but he ignored the sensation and focused on how annoying Pip’s over the top British accent was.

“It should be relatively formal. Leonard Cohen is performing amongst several other classical musicians and orchestras. Father has been going through a classical phase lately.” Pip cocked his head to one side in confusion at that, blond locks bobbing in the process. It wasn’t cute. That was what Damien told himself.

“Does Leonard Cohen count as classical now? Goodness, I didn’t realise that! I always thought he was more of a folk musician. Ah, but then again, I heard he was into soft rock as well. Either way, he’s a perfectly nice chap. I’ve always loved the ones from Canada.” Pip’s dreamy smile as he forgot where he was was strange to look at. Damien was about to slap him to snap him out of it when he blinked and looked up at him apologetically, “Oh, sorry. I tend to ramble when I’m excited.”

“What do you have to be excited about?” Damien asked against his better judgment. Pip shrugged lightly.

“I don’t know really. I suppose I just haven’t spoken to anyone in so long, and it’s always pleasant to listen to music and dance, especially when it’s with someone else! But I must apologise, I’m rambling again. Do you have any music we could listen to? That way I can teach you the steps in time to something.” Damien found that he couldn’t possibly understand the way Pip’s mind worked. One moment he was ranting about Leonard Cohen, then suddenly he was apologising and then he went back to the subject of their impromptu dance lesson? It was so off-putting, yet at the same time oddly endearing. In response to Pip’s question, Damien nodded stiffly and produced an old-fashioned gramophone, something Pip gushed over for another five minutes before their lesson finally began.

Pip found that Damien was a surprisingly quick learner, and soon enough he was dancing almost better than the blond himself. They tried a classic waltz first, then branched out into a few different ballroom styles before giving up and going into something more contemporary. Hours passed by, and the awkwardness between the boys dissipated with them. Eventually, they found themselves sitting side by side on the floor of the studio after making the unanimous decision that they should rest.

“So _then_ , it’s revealed that Gatsby is deeply in love with Daisy, and the only reason he was holding those parties was to gain her attention! Isn’t that romantic?” Pip was saying with another smile on his face. The boy was always smiling, but every smile carried a different emotion within it. It was something Damien wasn’t used to seeing, and it confused him almost as much as the boy himself did. 

“I couldn’t care less.” He responded bluntly. Pip just laughed, apparently not seeing the seriousness in Damien’s words.

“That’s just because you haven’t read it yet! But I tell you, _The Great Gatsby_ truly is a literary masterpiece. It may even be greater than Great Expectations!” The blond seemed to think this was a great feat.

“Why do you only like books with ‘great’ in the title?” Damien’s extremely high-pitched voice somehow made that even funnier than it already was, and Pip burst into laughter at the question until the dark-haired boy angrily held another fireball to him. That, fortunately, caused Pip to stop.

“W-well... It’s because they’re great of course!” He answered quickly, voice rising to a higher pitch out of fear. Damien wondered how he could make him stop doing that. He liked Pip’s smile better, he decided.

“You’re weird.” Damien eventually said, not really sure what else he _could_ say. The fireball disappeared from his hand at the sight of that _smile_.

“So are you.” Pip’s comeback was surprisingly well-delivered, but it still sent a flash of anger through Damien’s mind.

After their break, they resumed the lesson until Damien decided he was good enough at dance for the ball. This took some time, but it wasn’t unpleasant for either boy. At the end, Damien teleported Pip back to where they started. The blond boy immediately rushed over to his precious Gatsby and checked it for damages. With a frown, Damien produced something else using his Satanic magic.

“Here.” He said curtly. Pip looked up from his book curiously, then gasped in delight.

“Oh my goodness! Is that an original copy of Lord of the Flies? I’ve been meaning to read that for such a long time now, but it’s awfully difficult to find books in Hell and are you really giving this to me? Thank you very much! That’s really, truly very nice of you-“ 

“Shut up.” With those words, Damien threw the book into Pip’s hands and turned on his heel, instantly exploding into sparkling red dust with a final snap of his fingers.

Pip smiled in a bemused manner at the cloud, clutching the second book like his non-existent life depended upon it. He wasn’t sure what to make of Damien at first , but now he hoped they got to meet again. It really was nice having a friend.

Meanwhile, Damien was burying his face into a pillow and trying his hardest to think of anything but the blond-haired English boy who smiled at everything and spoke far too politely for his own good. It really was awful to... like.... someone. He wanted to go back to hating him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. I found it really hard to write Pip as a stereotypical British person since all I could think was ‘but we don’t talk like that!’.
> 
> Prompt- Teaching Someone how to dance.
> 
> I wish I knew a fandom with a character called Someone in it so I could take advantage of that typo in the prompt.
> 
> Original Number- 51.


End file.
